


A Different Choice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco helps Harry choose correctly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Choice

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HD_pots_n_porn's prompt #83: Pizza, for HD_Fluff's prompt: Pile of leaves, and for Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge #105: "I'll make a deal with you." 
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Different Choice

~

Once he got home from work, Harry collapsed onto the sofa with a groan. “I’m knackered. Trying for this promotion just may kill me.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know why you’re bothering, actually. You certainly don’t need the money. And you hardly need more prestige.”

Leaning his head back, Harry closed his eyes. “True. I just want to feel like I’m doing something worthwhile with my life, you know?” 

“Unlike me?” 

Harry sat up and blinked at Draco. “I never said that.” 

Draco looked away. “No, I suppose not. So, what do you want for supper tonight?” 

“Not sure,” said Harry. “Something simple maybe?”

“I want something different.” Draco crossed his arms. “We do the same thing night after night. It’s getting boring.” 

Harry sighed. “Okay,” he said, setting aside his dream of a quiet evening at home and a sandwich for supper. “What do you want?” 

“Well I don’t know, do I?” Draco huffed. “Just...something different.” 

Steeling himself, Harry ran down the standard list. “Curry?”

“No.” 

“Chinese?” 

“No.” 

“Tapas?” 

“No.” 

“Breakfast?”

Draco made a retching noise. 

“Right. Um...Thai?” 

Draco thought about that. “No,” he said finally. “We had that two nights ago. I want something _different_.” 

Harry cleared his throat. “We could go for a walk and look for something,” he offered. “We haven’t really explored our new neighbourhood since we moved in last month.” 

“All right.” Draco frowned. “I thought you said you were knackered?”

Harry sighed. “I got my second wind,” he lied.

Draco jumped to his feet. “Great. Let’s go.” 

They meandered the neighbourhood, and after the first few minutes Harry actually felt better, the cares and worries of his job floating away as he inhaled fresh air and walked hand in hand with Draco past the small boutique shops and restaurants of Godric’s Hollow. 

Slowly they made their way down the street until the delectable scent of garlic drew them towards a shop. “Pizza,” breathed Draco. “Perfect! Come on.” 

Once inside they were seated at a table next to the window from where they could watch passersby. Harry grinned as he watched a little boy chasing his dog through piles of fallen leaves. “Maybe we should get a Crup,” he said. 

Draco snorted. “Or maybe you should just concentrate on pampering me.” 

Harry laughed, leaning forward and taking Draco’s hand in his. “I thought that was what I was doing now.” 

Draco linked their fingers. “At this very moment, yes. But you’ve been very distracted with your job lately.” 

Harry frowned. “So I’ve been neglecting you? I’m sorry I--” 

“Your pizza,” said the waiter, interrupting. 

Draco waved him off. “Bring it back later, please. Or, better yet, wrap it up to go.” 

Harry frowned as the waiter backed away from the table. “But I thought you were hungry for something different tonight,” he said. 

“ _This_ is different.” Draco flushed under Harry’s look. “We’re out together, and we’re talking. It’s been ages since we did that.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow as something occurred to him. “Wait. The only reason you wanted something different for supper was so that we could go out together?”

“Sort of.” Draco coughed. “When we’re home you’re always tired or concentrating on work that you brought home.” He bit his lip. “I’m starting to hate the idea of this promotion you’re after.” 

Harry blinked. “I’m only doing it for you.”

Draco licked his lips. “I’ll make a deal with you. Don’t go for the promotion. Spend more time at home with me.” He hummed. “If you do, we can get a Crup and play in as many leaf piles as you like.” 

Harry exhaled. “All right,” he agreed. “No promotion. And we can don’t have to get the Crup. We can use the leaf piles ourselves.” Grinning, he stood, pulling Draco with him. “Maybe we should go jump in one now.” 

Draco inclined his head towards the waiter, who was walking back towards them with the packaged pizza. “Maybe after we eat,” he said. “I’m starving.” 

“Fair enough,” said Harry, his heart light. “Fair enough.” 

~


End file.
